


My Hatter

by EzmEmily



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jefferson before he became a daddy and poor, Jefferson is a naughty bastard, Jefferson's house, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Loving Sex, Magic, Making Love, Making Out, Running Away, Sex, The Enchanted Forest, metions of cora and regina, shhhh don't want mummy the evil queen to hear, star crossed lovers, you and Jefferson are lovers, you are magical, you are more powerful than your mother and grandmother (Cora), you are the Evil Queens daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the daughter or the Evil Queen (Regina) and a very powerful witch, but your not like your mother or grandmother. You fall in love with a portal jumper named Jefferson aka the Mad Hatter. The pair of you sneak about and hide your relation ship as much as you can but for fear of your life as the Evil Queens daughter and your relationship exposed, you run away with Jefferson </p><p>(set before he had Grace and was a portal jumper)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sat on my bed in my dark bedroom waiting for him. He promised he would come again and see me tonight. He kissed me and whispered in my ear he would come to me tonight when everyone was asleep before he jumped off into his portal to who knows where

I tapped my foot against the stone floor listen to the ticking of the clock. He was never this late. I hope my mother has not found out about us and has ordered him captured. Or worse 

"Come on Jeff where are you?" I muttered 

"I'm right here my dear" a voice sounded form the end of the room where my bed was 

I jumped and turned facing my bed, and in the gloom of the moonlight poring though the window I could see a pair of fine leather boots crossed on my bed. Oh Jefferson

"How long have you been there?" I questioned him

"Long enough to see you pacing over me. Your so cute when you worry over little old me"

I waved my hand and the room was a sudden blaze as all the candles lit filling the room with light

"I do wish you would come though the blacony or though my bedroom door" I huffed as I walked past my bed that Jefferson was now laying on like a cat with his arms wrapped around his head and wearing one of his sly smiles

"Oh yeah clime up a wall covered in thorny roses and ivy where a guard happens to pass under every ten minuets. And as for the bedroom door. Have your ever tried getting though your mothers castle at night when near enough all the guards doing their rounds unseen"  

"Yeah ok fair enough" I said taking my seat at the end of the bed and slumping over 

Jefferson got up from his place and wrapped his arms around me putting his chin on my shoulder. I was nice to be with him again

"Love. Is there something troubling you, you don't seem to be yourself"

"Its nothing Jefferson, nothing" I put my face in my hands 

"You know I'm just going to annoy you till you talk"

"Fine. Mother today made me come with her as she personally killed some so called traitors to the crown." I said fighting tears "I had to watch men and women scream for their lives as the flames got higher" 

I could feel Jefferson's hold get tighter around my waist 

"I know the reason. She kills her prisoners in front of large crowds so they will fear her. And when they look at her they also see me her daughter. And in turn they fear me. I hate being the daughter of the Evil Queen"

"My love you are nothing like your mother ..or your grandmother" he added quickly 

"Thank god. I mean my mother is mad but Cora is insane"

"Darling I am offended that you think someone else is madder than me"

"Heh sorry darling your always going to be maddest person I know" I giggled 

"Good" said Jefferson burying his face into my neck kissing me on the sweetest spot making me groan "God I missed you" he moaned 

"I missed you too hatter" I groaned turning to kiss him 

I caught his lips upward and in a searing kiss


	2. Chapter 2

 

  
"Poor you. Poor sweet, little you" Jefferson whispered in my ear

"I am so glad that I have you. If that day I had not happened. Seeing you steal an apple from that fruit stand and chase you down, I would   
have never have met you. And I would be alone. I really hate being me sometimes"

"You hate being beautiful, smart, sassy and magical" he grinned

"That is not what I meant" I said playfully hitting him causing him to shy back in the bed curtains like a hurt puppy

"What I meant was I hate being the daughter of the Evil Queen. Sometimes I wish I was someone else's daughter. I really   
yearn for the simple life, a carefree life where I am allowed to be who I want to be, and do, think and say without the fear of  
what my mother would do"

"I lead the simple life as you call it before I became a thief. And let me tell you it's hard. Everyday is like a battle for   
survival, whether you wake up and see the next day depended on what you did the day before that. You should be happy   
at least you only have to snap your finger and what you want is here when you want it"

"That is only because if they don't do what I ask of them they are terrified of what my mother will do to them. Any way   
I'm so skilled at my magic I pretty much do everything for myself. I may be the princess but I'm not incomitant to do things   
for myself"

"My princess" Jefferson corrected me before placing his lips against mine for a soft kiss

"Yes your princess and your my hatter"

"I don't know why you think you can't do what you want. How many times have you sneeked me into your room now. Or  
sneeked out with me at night"

"I lost count. Mother may control most of my daily life. But she doesnt control my heart"

"Tell that to the room of hearts"

"Don't remind me" I huffed falling back on my bed "As if this castle isn't creepy enough"

"Well this topic of conversation is depressing" said Jefferson falling beside me, crossing his legs and wrapping his  
arms around the back of his head

"Yes it is quite" I rolled onto my side resting my head on his chest breathing in the sent of his natural musk a the leather   
of his coat. I felt Jefferson take one of his arms from around his head and placed it around me, holding me closer to him

"So. What has the Mad Hatter been up to"

"Ah you know. A little stealing here, breaking an entering there. Missing my princess, wishing always to be by her side"

I smiled and reached up to kiss him

"I do wish I could always be with you. You have an exsiting life, a dangerous one yes. But so exsiting"

Jefferson was quite for a long time before he suddenly sat up and looked at me down where I was laying

"Come with me"

I bolted up right "What?"

"Come with me. You say you want a different life. You want to be away from your mother. So. Come with me"

"Jefferson. I would like nothing more to run away with you, but your are forgetting my mother. She would hunt us both   
down, you should know you delt with her before and you know that she would not stop until she found me. And when she  
does and she sees me with you. I don't want to think of the things she would do to you. I love you. I can't risk you"

"You take a huge risk when we meet in secret. You have managed to sneek out pleanty of times and she was none the wiser"

"That was because I was only gone for a few hours and thanks to my magic mirror I knew when she was coming to see me"

"Magic. Y/N that is the key. You are more powerful than her and you know it. Can't you find, I don't know some cloaking   
spell, somthing to keep you out of Reginas grasp"

He had a point. I knew I was more powerful than my mother. And she knew that too. From such a young age she groomed   
me and my powers so she could keep me under control. But as I grew older and wiser I sort out ways to break her seal and  
learn diffrent skills for myself. Many times I snuck into the great libary and read many of the old books on all sorts of magic.  
Not for power, but for knowlege. With out knowlege, life is not worth living. There must be a book or scroll, anything that   
will give a spell that will keep my mother off my trail.

"Your right. I do want a different life. I want a life no matter how crazy with the man I love"

Jefferson helped me off the bed and took me into his arms in a loving embrace

"And I will be happy having you with me like I want. No longer having to sneek about or jumping out the window when   
mother dearest suddenly visits"

"Yes that would be better. But you got to admit. The sneeking about was pretty......fun"

Jeffersons eyes darkened and a smile appered on his lips and he began to back me back on to my bed

"Yes those times were very fun" he growled playfully as he pushed me on the bed but I dragged him down with me and  
rolled ontop of him, grinding my hips against him

"Those nights you would clime up the wall into my bedroom were the most fun. I loved those long nights togther. Just you   
and me, skin on skin, wrapped in sheets. Those memories are wonderful for all the nights I am alone"

Jefferson's tounge flicked out, wetting is dry lips. His eyes now blown with the familair look of lust

"You know what that kind of talk does to me" he purred

"Which is why I'm doing it my dear hatter" I flicked my wrist and the buttons on his coat come undone one my one, slowly

He suddenly sat up and took a hold of my hands stopping me

"As much as I want to Y/N. I don't think tonight will a good idea. After all mother is still in the castel"

"I can sound proof the room"

"Yes but then we won't hear her or anyone else coming will we, and I don't think we want to be in a situation if anyone walks  
in on us"

He was right

"Yeah thanks for killing the mood. But your right. Come back tomorrow night. Mother is leaving for a few days. It will be the   
perfect time for me to do some reserch on the matter and then meet you here, so then we can start our life togther"

He hoisted me on to his lap and we kissed deeply

"Tomorrow can not come soon enough"

He placed me on the bed and took his hat that he left on the night stand and began spinning it on the floor. A swirling portal   
appered in the middle of the floor. Good thing my room was big enough for him to do this. It was gotten him out of some   
close calls

He looked at me one last time, blowing me a kiss and then jumped into the portal

When the portal closed up, the only last few traces of it ever being there was a few wisps of purple smoke I whispered

"Till tomorrow hatter"

I slipped off my dress and quckily jumped into bed, waving my hand so all of the candles snuffed out one by one till I was   
left in darkness, save only for the moonlight that slipped between the curtains of my bed

I could not wait for the silver moon to give way to the golden sun


End file.
